comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-08-02 - The Fall of Cobra...I Mean Kobra!
Two trips...Traveler mentioned to X-23 about the mission in Egypt, and she thinks the headquarters was located. Or rather, the lab. The next stop when the mission date is decided is to surprise Grace Choi at her bar with a 'visit'. So here is one very strange teenager with a grumpy stabbity teenage girl with her, saying 'Come play with us!' Least that translates in their language to going to blow up a evil base and kill bad guys, so it's alright, right? On a more serious note... The desert is hot and dry, as if sapping the moisture from your very skin. Sweating is going to be difficult due to the extreme heat. The desert seems to go on forever, dune after dune. Of all the things that Traveler is using, is a bloody compass. "This is the general location I was able to secure," the young red-haired woman says. The compass is going into rapid circles rather than pointing to north. "Interference...just like he said there would be." Not that he 'survived' after the conversation. "X-23, ideas and suggestions on fine-tuning the location? Considering it's nothing in all directions, I'm suspecting somehow there is an entrance that leads underground...I hope. If it's camouflage, we could walk right into a wall," and the girl scowls beneath the shadow of her hooded cloak. Laura lets her eyes sweep over the area, her face in a frown then as she takes a breath, "It is likely to be easier to arrive in above ground and give ourselves a light area of buffer just in case. Given they are a terrorist organization in an underground base, it is likely the facility should be easy to pin down and infiltrate once we get into the general area, and then we can go underground. It will take slightly longer, but be without the risk of bodysliding into a solid structure." Or several dozen feet in midair. Grace shrugs once, "So, who are these guys, anyways?" She asks, standing immensely high over either girl. She smirks, pointedly. "Besides. Walls can be broken down. People don't tend to think you're going to attack through the wall. Or the ceiling." "Ya...not teleporting indoors unless I know the exact location, smart idea." Traveler rolls her eyes at that. She then nods, "Kobra, the group we fought in Metropolis," she informs Grace. "It's a scientific lab working on creating artificial meta-humans and I believe have been tampering with activating the X-Gene as well," she informs. "I expect heavy 'resistance'. Furthermore, the way I understand it, all test subjects are willing." She scowls at that. "Idiots." But she then starts to move, studying the sand...it is constantly shifting though in the wind. "Won't be able to track worth shit. Can you smell anything X-23?" She still introduced Grace as...Grace to X-23, but used codenames for her teenage friend. Laura nods and considers, "Likely there will be large public signs of their presence, even if not active ones." A large super secret underground base housing an army is ironically a very difficult thing to find. "And how many terrorist themed groups themed upon world domination are there that have lizard or other reptile themes?" She asks Grace and Hope somewhat curiously, mask up. Grace shrugs, "No clue," she answers X-23, nodding to Hope. "Yeah, I remember them. They weren't much of a challenge. I presume since we're on their home-turf, though, it'll be a bit more fun." She rolls her shoulders, giving Hope - then X-23 an odd sort of look as Hope asks if the other girl can smell anything. She doesn't say anything, though. She just crosses her arms, and waits for something to punch. "Right, very helpful." She then shakes her head and moves to hand out walkie talkies. "Alright, spread out, don't lose track of each other though. See if you can find any signs of an entry point." Traveler then starts to move, "And I faced someone called Lady Clay in Gotham City...it wasn't pretty." The desert is dry, not too much life about - well, desert life. Still, after some exploring, X-23 may be able to pick up some humanoid scents, and smells of moisture from air conditioning. Laura nods lightly and closes her eyes, "It should be relatively easy to pick things up. The smell of metal and magic will be readily detectable against the desert. And it will be easier given that there will be nothing else to distract me." she closes her eyes as she lets her senses sweep the area. "We are likely to find an entrance point through a hangar. They are likely to have one for large vehicles to come in with supplies." Grace, meanwhile, is simply looking for footprints, tire-tracks, anything the desert wind might not've blown away that would suggest a point of entry, or something to backtrack towards. She simply nods in agreement to Laura, watching first Laura, then Hope with an amount of study, before moving on and forward. Traveler moves confidentially in the sand, not stumbling overly much as one might expect as if...she has grown used to it or had training in it. Really, she's used to hard packed deserts, this is just something she has had to deal with for the last couple months. Her eyes scan the horizon and also in front of her as she moves slowly and cautiously, concerned about cameras and other security measures. The sand is endless, as seems to be the wind. Not that it bothers Grace overly much, well...unless it maybe goes up her nose. In the meantime, Laura will find the scent sooner rather than later, and discover the metal in question. It is hidden beneath a few feet of sand, the chemicals and moisture rising from it that can be caught by her 'delicate' sense of scent is what gave it away. This is the top of what looks almost like a sand dune...so the hanger entrance may be below. Laura sniffs over, and then closes her eyes. Picking up the scent of metal, of oil, of vehicles, of sound. She points over at the ground, "here." She gestures over then and nods over at Grace, and then nods over at Grace, and she readies for insertion. "Bring the house down on them." She smiles sweetly. "I'd stand back, if I were you," suggests Grace. She cracks her knuckles, then rolls her shoulders once forward, once back. She lurches down, suddenly, and punches -through- the sand. And, through the ceiling or roof of the hideout. Then, she begins to peel the twisted metal she's punched through apart like she's peeling back a can of sardines. The hole is opened wide enough for her to easily fit her own body through. The buzz of the walkie talkie gets Traveler's attention, and she starts to head back over the dune she had covered, toward the direction she had seen Laura head toward. She's behind Grace's arrival, and gets there just in time for...., she falls flat on her buttocks at the shaking as she was on the metal section when the sand goes flying and starts coughing too as the dust settles, leaving the high pitched screeching sound of metal. "Nice...entrance." She then moves to stand up, "The rules are...well...get the job done. Nothing dark and twisted," basically no torture. "Just make sure these bastards are either dead or defeated, and the data gets completely wiped and destroyed. No more experiments," Traveler ends coolly. This is the soldier in her, though her stomach feels tight and hard, she doesn't get the gag reflex or urge to throw up like most people would in this position. She knows...what she needs to do. "Grace, can you enter and catch us when we drop down? Though you likely set off an alarm, so we have to be quick," Traveler confesses. Beneath the peeled back roof, it is revealed to be a hanger area. A few trucks are parked, some crates are about, and some machinery to help lift heavy things into trucks. The usual stuff. At this point, X-23 is just going along with Hope's insertion plan as she considers, "They're going to immediately try and bottle up the hangar area and get us into a crossfire as we drop. So it will be necessary to keep mobile and not let them pin us down. So as soon as we drop down, blow something up and start smashing." Maximum chaos means that Kobra can't just flood the area with troops and gas and blasters and take them down by raw numbers. She goes in along after Hope. Grace drops down smoothly, and catches both Laura and Hope. She then begins to, perhaps somewhat recklessly, head towards the doors leading further into the base. "My pleasure," she assures Hope. "I ain't interested in dark, and twisted. I just want a good fight." Traveler lands on her feet when Grace sets her down and is already on the move, energy handguns in hand. It's...quiet, too quiet. Something won't 'smell' like. Chemicals, lots of chemicals, and humanoid smells that aren't exactly 'human'. The place seems clean if it wasn't for all the sand dropped in by Grace. Too clean for a hanger actually. "Where are the alarms?" Even Traveler is starting to sound a bit worried. X-23's claws are up and out as the girl lets her senses sweep the area. "This area is covered with chemicals." it's making it nearly impossible for her to pick things out even with the area being abandoned. She moves to duck down and low, growling. "Yeah?" Grace pauses, looking around. She walks over towards one of the loaders. And, ripping off it's forked lifter, she uses it like a can opener into the floor, wrenching and twisting, pulling it to peel back the floor a bit, to see if there is a second, 'hidden' level. Grace would likely see it first, a shadowry figure, just as she is twisting the fork lift about. There is then a hissing sound heard even above the grinding sound. "Buuuurn," comes a twisted, dark voice from the shadows. The chemical smell then surges forward as the area near the shadowry figure suddenly bursts into flames and charges toward the group. Traveler's eyes widen and she's then running, "Get down that damn hole!" Are they attacking...or being corralled? Laura's claws are out and in front of her as chemical fire goes to burst and rush over towards them, and she closes her eyes as she calls out, "Traveler, mask on!" She's aware that Traveler probably doesn't have a gas mask of sorts on her costume, but any fabric will hopefully help stop the smoke as badly.. She goes to try and yank Hope up and over onto her back in a piggyback ride, ready to run after Grace to try and get out of the burning area with Traveler on her back! Grace whips the lift at high speed towards the shadows where the voice came from. She stomps once, twice, on the twisting of metal to open it further, then, she's jumping down it's hole, and ready to seriously kick some butt. Eyes alert, body tense, Grace is going into full fight mode. For someone that seems so fiercely independent as Traveler in a battle, she actually does easily get yanked up onto X-23's back, as she tugs her hood forward over her nose and mask, her other arm holding onto the other teenage girl. There is a light thump as Laura ends up below with Grace, smoking that smells very badly boiling above them though luckily not filtering down too much. Still, what they drop into, is a room filled with....'monsters'. Snake-like men, rock-like men, a Medusa looking woman, a feline-like man, and other strange mutated beings. Well, least not really any guys. There is a dramatic pause as everyone likely stares at everyone else, and a quiet voice from Traveler says, "Well, here is your good fight Grace." Traveler then lets go of Laura and her hood, and moves to slide/drop from her back as she is pulling out her guns again and already on the move as monsters leap toward her. They actually leap and slitter at all of you, with fangs and claws, poison dripping and other nasty things. And there is feminine laughter in the background, "Oh lookie, the one that saved Bruce Wayne. Where is the little Robin bird? Would be nice to get revenge on your both!" There is a mud-like woman, sensual in design ironically enough in the background as she then says, "Attack and shred the intruders!" Laura's claws are out in front of her, and the heavy smoke and the chemical blasts are nullifying much of her senses, so she's going on just the sounds now as her claws are out. She calls out to Traveler, "Do not hold back!" These are freaks of nature, so she can blast them on full auto and not have to worry about avoiding shooting fatal places. Laura's claws are up and out, and she goes to ready to charge in to flank over towards Grace Choi, ready to race along and start stabbing her way through the rest of the lizards. Grace manages to grab one of the snake-men's tails, and she begins using it as a crude weapon - it's not /quite/ torture. But, using one of their own forces against her, she not only clears the path around herself, but then throws the battered de-humanized weapon straight at the mud-woman. She doesn't seem interested in holding back, whatsoever. There is something in the back of Traveler's mind, Iron Lad's...Nathaniel's words echoing in there. Even Robins..., and part of her wants to scream, to rage against it all. But her hands lift, and the lit energy comes from the guns as she fires and she fires to kill. Her body twists and turns, and she leaps forward and backward, and even rolls to the side. Already she is swiped once and throw to the side where she lands, rolls, and comes up shooting. Each shot is practically a deadly hit, the girl lethal with her guns and with an eagle eye for 'the shot'. She does not rush her shots, taking each one carefully though she is far from slow. Rather, she just doesn't waste actions with panic. The snake-man goes flying, and a rock-man suddenly appears from the ground and takes the impact, protecting the mud-woman. But the mud-woman then oozes toward X-23, creating the hammer with one arm to try and SMASH her! The rock-man is moving toward Grace, seeming to charge or roll through the earth toward her with an 'unearthly' roar. Laura ducks underneath the swing fo the mud woman, hissing over as she goes up to slash, her claws likely going through the goo and at best just her reforming from the slash, even as Laura would try and avoid being caught up. She quickly tries to calculate how she can injure something that she can't stab.. T hen calls out to Grace, "Switch partners!" She goes to, if Grace gets the chance,t o switch to charge over towards the rock thing, to try and cut it up, while letting Grace hopefully pancake squish the mud woman! There's a grunt from Grace -- maybe she was looking forward to punching the rock creep into pebbles. But, she realizes Laura's dilemma and even as the rock man charges, Grace manages to smoothly side-step and push him towards Laura, even as she moves towards the mud-woman and aims a double-clubbed fist straight into the girls chest, intending on splattering her over half the room. And, hopefully killing her. Lady Clayface is far from happy at the retreat of X-23. "Coward!" She goes to extend mud tentacles at Laura, trying to capture her and restrain her! Though many of those tentacles get rerouted into nothingness as they regather into the main mass when she gets partially splattered! "You think that will harm me?!" Course, she's starting to reform slowly, but surely. Traveler then things of something as she hears the commotion as she struggles to stay alive! She almost gets pinned, but kicks the snake-woman off her violently as she jerks her face away from getting bit by hair snakes! "FIRE!" That was meant toward Grace of course, and there was that issue of the burning stuff above...if Grace could survive the chemical burn. Laura is going to charge towards her stony opponent, trying to slash up at him to try and carve him up as best she can, slashing wildly, and likely taking a series of painful and crushing blows over in the process as she slashes up and back and forth. And frantically looks about the area for other chemicals then that might be used as weapons. Lady Clayface.. A t best seems to be able to be slowed! Looking back and froth, ready to fall back to help out Traveler if she needs to. Grace never really liked being set on fire, but she looks up, grunts. And, grabbing onto the mud-woman, Grace grabs the mud-woman with both hands. She waits a moment, until Lady Clayface tries to 'trap' Grace, or secure herself around the Amazon in some manner; then, Grace grins, and she's jumping up -- high. And, into the burning pyre above, to let the fire 'bake' the clay, as quickly as she can. Her hair will be singed, her flesh marred, but she'll be rolling back, and jumping back down as soon as she can, likely smoking like cinders, and with more than a few bad burns. The rock gets cut, not as deeply as Laura would likely have wanted though. The rock-man roars, "Pretty girl go squish!" Alright, not the brightest on the block..wait, was that even English? A large rocky fist is flying toward Laura's head! And...Grace predicted correctly. Lady Clayface does move to wrap about her to try and restrain her, her mud-tentacles trying to wrap about Grace's throat to strangle her - no easy feat mind you. There is a screeching sound as Lady Clayface first hits the fires above. They smell...HORRIBLE. Grace may lose her sense of smell for a few days, nostrils likely burnt on the inside, ouchie! Still, Lady Clayface released her above and disappeared quickly, likely running from the flames and...who knows if she ever will make it out alive. The troops below seem more disorganized at hearing her scream, pausing in their actions, this leaves Traveler with an opening as she soon blasts and shoots away, leaping in the air to knee one snake-man hard and land on top of him, blowing his head off while he still twitches beneath her like a real sneak does after death. Still, the cloak is shredded that she wears, and there is the smell of chemicals and smoke on her, and of course...splattering of blood. Is all of it not hers? Or is some hers after all? "Grace, you alright?" Traveler is actually moving toward Grace's back as if to help defend her now that she is wounded. There is a roughness to Traveler's voice in battle, a fierceness and even...commanding quality. "Try to watch each other's backs, this is going to get messier before it gets better!" And it does, as the monsters recover...now they want revenge for their 'leader'...after all, if they get revenge, they would be given the position to replace her, right? Laura is hit in the head by the blow from the Rock Lord, her skull snapping back as she was given a concussion and part of her skull was broken, immediately starting to heal over as she ducks back and rolls to try and minimize the shock from the damage, and her foot slashes up through the air, trying to extend her foot claw up and out to slash over at the wrist to hopefully take it off at the mid joint as she falls back, going to a tight backwards roll on the ground before clambering up to her feet. "Status report?" Her eyes sweeping the room as she scans the approaching reinforcements, falling back towards Traveler. Grace is pretty much without hair; her face marred, skin smoking, and several burns on her hands, arms, and her own clothes as tattered as Traveler's cloak. She grimaces, twitching, then, as if driven forwards by the pain, she punches one of the snake-men in the jaw so hard it goes flying back, skull shattering with a sickening sound into the furthest wall. Low, Grace promises, "I'm going to feed the lot of you your own goddamn spleens before I skin you alive with my bare hands." And, by the look on her face, she seems to mean it. The fighting continues, violently, "X-23! Stick in there!" She tires to fire at the rock, but only does a small dent into him. Still, Traveler curses. "I got to find the scientists and data!" This means...parting with the team and her backup...putting them...and her at higher risk. But ironically, out of all the people that should do this, Traveler wouldn't ask X-23 to assassinate them. Laura glances over, then looks up at Grace, and her voice is curt, "Go with her." Laura will not tolerate her teammate going on alone, and she can handle the group of snake-men more effectively than the seemingly hurt Grace. Her claws out in front of her, and Laura hisses in feral mode, her voice in the full alpha howl of a warrioress. "Now GO!" Her claws out in front of her as she tries to intimidate the snake-men, the stoney man, the reforging lady clay as she howls! As hurt as Grace may be, it doesn't seem to be hindering her, much. Jaws get smashed, and she growls, "We're going to have to have a talk, after all this is over." She smirks for a moment, satisfied as another skull is smashed against her fist, and moves to follow Hope, entrusting X-23 can hold her own. "Wait!" Traveler forgot, the concern there, but...realizes Laura is right....she's the distraction now. "Damn you!" She glances at Grace, stubbornness and anger in her eyes, before she nods, and then she starts to run toward the exit. "I owe you a drink! Show Hulk how it is really done Grace!" Traveler covers Grace's back as she leaves the woman to charge the door and 'make an entrance', with Laura making a 'mess' of things to prove she can be just like daddy after all. Well, Laura isn't the only one with 'father issues', considering Hope is really shooting things up. X-23 is faced off with a veritable group of snake-men (but not on a plane), a stone man seh's barely been able to hurt, and a potentially reforming clay woman she can't stab, and a chemically fueled fire forging in the background. This is not a fight she can win. Only survive. For once, Laura does what she loathes. That does not come in as naturally as it does for Logan. She will protect her friends. She will ohld off her enemies. Laura unleashes that part of her soul that she keeps up tightly caged and tethered, freeing it to run free as her eyes almost flame. She uncages her beast. X-23 goes berserk. Grace smashes doors in with a shoulder bump, or a fist, as they run along, ready to act as an over-sized human shield of fury for anything that gets her - their way. Unaware of what's going on with Laura, Grace grumbles, "You owe me two drinks," as she smashes in yet another door, caving it in, to see if their 'prize' is behind door #3. Traveler shoots the three that thought to follow, and then nods, racing after Grace. She is looking into rooms and searching. They have chemicals in, and electricity, and all sorts of torture-like things that are to help replicate 'accidents' that caused mutations and encourages other mutations. It takes a few attempts, before an underground tunnel is found. "Shit," the sound of engines heard. Traveler glances around, "Alright, three drinks. Cause I'm about to ask you to throw explosives down this tunnel as far as you can." She then taps her bracelet, putting her guns away, "Location saved, I'll be back shortly." She then digitally comes apart. It is quite except for the slowly receding swell of the engines of vehicles in the tunnels. One minute...ten seconds, and Traveler is back, with explosives prepared. She then starts to set them on timers. C4 explosives. "Don't ask how I got them." Uncle Wade of course. She hands them over to Grace, "Thought I might need them, but didn't want them ON me in case...well, imagine if that chemical fire hit them?" A scowl at that. "Anyway, think of it as dodgeball or...whatever they call those games." Grace looks at the explosives, then at Hope, and her digitized departure and return. She shrugs, at least getting idea for what Hope's trying to accomplish, and perhaps not disagreeing with it. And, the packs of C4 are hefted, tossed -- never to be seen again down the blackness of the tunnel by either Traveler, or Grace. Probably a reason that meta's aren't allowed on sports teams. Grace just demonstrated why. She smirks at Traveler, "Shotput," she corrects. "You have to show me that game sometime, though I'm sure you will kick my ass at it," and a bit of a smirk as Traveler tries to jest, but there is a darkness in her eyes. She hands another and another. And just as the bag is empty, there is an explosion, as a fire starts in the far distance of that tunnel, and then another! "Time to run!" And Traveler leaves the roughed up and falling apart duffle bag behind as she turns about and starts to run back toward the hallway, and down the hallway toward where Laura is. She would normally bodyslide away with Grace, but...she isn't leaving behind Laura...Grace can likely see the young woman's thought process with that. The base starts to rock, as the explosion builds up more and more...no one in the tunnels would survive unless they were insanely powerful. Even a chunk of the labs and all are exploding as the chemicals are not...stable there. Still, Grace and Traveler run toward the area beneath the hanger. There is a bit of heavy breathing from Traveler, but it is likely not even heard in the noise and wouldn't really be felt in the heat. Suddenly, the fire seems to wisp toward the two running figures, and the walls seem to explode. It is slower and less violent than further down the other direction, and hopefully won't meet with the hanger. Grace says, curtly, "Shit." And, she begins to run, the way she came out. She moves faster, and faster; not Flash-speed fast, but faster than a human ought to be able to run, nevertheless. As she catches up with Hope, she picks Hope up like one might pick up a bouncing football, tucking the Traveler under her arm like a bit of extra baggage, and not seeming slowed in the least by the extra weight. "Next time," she states, flatly, "-I'm- holding the detonator." And, she rounds the corner back into the main room, where Laura is probably still going all freakzoid on everything, as the explosion rumbles behind her, and the flames get closer, and closer. As the group rushes back to the main arena, what they find is blood. The explosion having set the fire on ahead and set things to rocking and flaming and shaking even more as things fall from the ceiling and the walls. Blood, gore, ichor. Chemically fueled fire. Blood at the boiling point. Crushed stone that was once in the form of something humanoid scattered over the area as if smashed with a giant hammer. Mud that has taken on the form almost of blood splattered all over the place as if a high velocity water cannon was used to spritz it over, the mud boiling and bubbling as it half evaporates, half boiling as the echoed screams of literal melting fade away. Of however many beast and snake men there were none are left. All there are is a room full of parts that once made up bodies. Of scales strewn about, bones slashed down to ribbons, of blood and green goo of what might have once been living scattered about. It is a pile of corpses, of crushed experiments and dreams of domination then. And in the center of the room is X-23. OR what might have mentally once been her as her berserker rage slowly fades from her system then. Letting out a feral cry of victory. Flesh literally having bubbled over and welted from heat and sizzling chemical fires, roughly three quarters of her body gone limp then, what remains of her costume literally molded and melted to her from the intense heat, of other bits of what seem to have been bodies she slashed into literally melted into her flesh, her mind gone then as she seems oblivious to the macabre amount of pain and damage inflicted on her as she's just slashing. Kicking, smashing. Over at what was once a head. That now is just a giant boulder and raw rubber that she's smashing apart. With her fists. with her claws. With various bits of metal. Just hacking at the last thing in the room. nothing else is moving other than flowing blood and goo from melted corpses, and of course the berserk girl who has given into her inner monster. "They were timed!" Wait, is that even heard in the noise and roar? Hope is bounced and trounced about like a football, this is even worse than going over her father's shoulder! Maybe it will end up only being two drinks after all! But then Traveler's breath catches, what little bit she had as she...sees the sea of blood. The floor above has caved in some to reveal to dump some of the chemical fire down into the lower area, the smoke not thick down here, but very light and adding just a slight haze - less than a smokey bar haze. Must be where the rubber came from or who knows. Still, Traveler's throat tightens. And before she can think of better, as Grace bursts into the room, it only takes a split second for the girl to cry out, "Laura!" A whining sound of pain and grief from the teenage girl, a sound that none likely heard from her for a long, long time...this is beyond crying from stress and frustration or anger. She tries to struggle to escape Grace's grasp, "Laura!" Tears in the girl's eyes do not fall and are not there for her, but for her friend. There is still a rumble from them, but not as loud as it was before as the explosion is losing power. Still...the foundation of his building is far from stable. "Damn," is all Grace says. But, otherwise? Grace doesn't seem to mind the blood, much. "C'mon, time to put your slicey bits away. We're out of here." And, even while Laura hacks, Grace does something that might get her killed - unknowingly. Still with Hope tucked under her shoulder, and not letting the girl go, "We're out of here." She grabs Laura, and jumps from the floor, up into the first room they landed into, and then from that vantage, through the first hole, and out into the sand. Hopefully, Laura's berserk rage hasn't caused her to get sliced up by the time she's out into the open, where she can let both girls go ... Fortunately for all, the berserker rage has mostly left Laura's systems. mostly. She remembers enough that Grace and Traveler are her friends, and that they are not more enemies. And is able to control herself enough as she's grabbed and tossed over Grace's back to avoid trying to slash at her. But her claws are still out and X-23 is still foaming at the mouth, even as her flesh literally sizzles as she's hauled along then and burns with smoke from the chemical fire as her healing factor tries to purge it. Traveler is coughing as they are taken to the top of the building. But she then moves, as she is dropped to get up from her knees. "Got to...bodyslide away. Grab on Grace," she says, as she moves to hold onto Laura's hand, only half mindful of the claws. She whispers, "I'm here Laura, I'm not leaving you," the words passionately spoken. The sand slides and rattles as the building shifts beneath them and creaks. As soon as Grace grabs ahold of them, they will suddenly find themselves both coming apart digitally and then back together in some very run down and kinda still smelly (Hope could only get the Deadpool smell out so much) in a tiny, run-down apartment in some city. There is a plasma rifle on a table nearby, along with a jet pack. There are some normal guns and bullet boxes, and other random weaponry things laying around. There is a pair of jeans, brown suede boots, and a baby tee that is likely Hope's. "I...got to think." Hope is a field medic, and she swallows hard. "Wish I had something better...but water for now, cold....get the chemicals off as much as possible. The tub." There is a shower tub here, with rusty faucets and all. "Come on Laura," she pleads, afraid to hurt Laura more than she already is and unsure how to move her herself. And Traveler shallows, "And your wounds Grace...got medical supplies here...," again, from raiding the school's stock and sweet talking Uncle with kisses on his masked cheek. "I can tend them." For the moment, Laura is quiet then. Her outfit has mostly melted over into her form. She finally brings her claws up to her form and starts hacking off her skin. Slashing off the bits over to let the chemicals flow out, to let the melted bits where rubber has molded over to her body to be shorn off. And she gestures her hand away at Traveler, "I will heal. Tend to her. I will be fine." In a few days. And will probably end up in the medbay over at the Mansion. AGAIN. Oh is Hope soooo getting grounded for reaaaal this time! Not that she cares, her guilt is feeling really heavy right now. But she nods at Laura, "O...O.K." So she gets up unsteadily, and then looks at Grace as her back stiffens with that backbone the woman likely suspects she has. "I'll tend your wounds and get you home to rest. I'll...visit as soon as possible to buy you those beers and explain a few more things. I just may have a bit of trouble slipping away for a little while." The girl will learn harshly from this experience. She already knows if she did this solo, she would be dead right now.